A-005: Everyday Chemistry
Status and Warnings * Object currently exists. Audio files can be found online. * Likely explained as a hoax. * Item poses no significant threat. If anomalous, it would indicate the existence of parallel universes. * Original article by Jade. Description Item A-005 is a Beetles album titled "Everyday Chemistry" supposedly released in an alternate universe sometime after the Beatles broke up (often said to be in the 70s, though we have not found any official confirmation of when the album was recorded). It contains 11 songs by the Beetles, none of which perfectly match any in our universe. Many of them can be likened to songs made by the members of the Beetles solo careers. It is theorized every song on this tape is a remix. The discoverer of the album, who wishes to remain anonymous but uses the pseudonym James Richards, has a website containing their entire story and the songs from the album, which can be found here. He supposedly found his way into a parellel dimension somewhere in a canyon between Livermore, California, and Turlock, California. From the discoverer's account, there appears to be several major differences between this universe and the alternate universe. These include: * There is a city right over where the discoverer was found unconscious, an area that, in our universe, has no buildings for many miles. * The technology for traveling to parallel worlds exist, since the 1950s. * There exist "dimensional life brokers", who "offered the chance to live as someone new in an already established similar world that doesn't know of dimensional travel, nor that there are people crossing the dimensional border to". * The Beatles are still together, every member is alive, and are still going on tour. * Compact discs (CDs) possibly never caught on in this world. * Speakers are not round, but more like tall, vertical accordions. * "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" has a slightly different album cover. The songs remain the same. * High School is called "upper school" * Some food product names are different, and some of the food's colors are different. (Ketchup being purple was the only one described.) * The time of day is apparently the same in all universes. (Unlikely, due to possible variations in the earth's orbit. History The story of how Everyday Chemistry was brought back to our reality can be found here. (more info and interviews possibly coming soon) Explanations * It is believed that this story is fictional, and that the album is comprised of elaborate remixes of the Beatles member's solo careers. The songs thought to be used in this album are: "Four Guys" ** "Band on the Run" Paul McCartney ** "When We Was Fab" -George Harrison ** "I'm Moving On" -John Lennon ** "Vertical Man" Ringo Starr "Talking to Myself" ** "I'm Losing You" -Lennon ** "Stuck Inside a Cloud" -Harrison ** "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" -McCartney ** "Early 1970" -Starr "Anybody Else" ** "Somedays" -McCartney ** "One Day (At a Time)" -Lennon ** "Monkey See – Monkey Do" -Starr "Sick to Death" ** "Gimme Some Truth" -Lennon ** "All By Myself" -Starr ** "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" -Harrison ** 'No More Lonely Nights (playout version)" -McCartney "Jenn" ** "Hard Times" -Starr ** "Jet" -McCartney ** "Teardrops" -Harrison ** "God Save Oz" -Lennon "I'm Just Sitting Here" ** "Watching the Wheels" -Lennon ** "Loser's Lounge" -Starr ** "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)" -Harrison "Soldier Boy" ** "Listen to What the Man Said" -McCartney ** "Isolation" -Lennon "Over the Ocean" ** "You Are Here" -Lennon ** "Back Off Boogaloo" -Starr ** "Marwa Blues" -Harrison ** "I Dig Love" -Harrison ** "Heather" -McCartney "Days Like These" ** "Nobody Told Me" -Lennon ** "Soft-Hearted Hana" -Harrison "Saturday Night" ** "Cold Turkey" -Lennon ** "P2 Vatican Blues (Last Saturday Night)" -Harrison ** 'Night Out" -McCartney "Mr. Gator's Swamp Jamboree" ** "Momma Miss America" -McCartney ** "Sunday Bloody Sunday" -Lennon ** "$15 Draw" -Starr * It is unlikely, but nonetheless possible that the story and the tape may be real. Gallery Everyday chemistry.jpg Tapecasset everyday chemistry.jpg Everyday chemestry earth.jpg|The canyon in which James Richards was supposedly transported to another universe. Category:Anomaly Category:Object